


In The Aftermath

by tabbytabbytabby



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, First Kiss, Fix-It, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Movie: Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Reunions, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:01:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21887842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: After the war is over, all Poe wants is to find Finn.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Comments: 28
Kudos: 482





	In The Aftermath

Chaos surrounds Poe as he stands there in the sea of people. It’s a good chaos. One of relief and joy that despite the odds they made it out. They _won_. 

He stands there alone, turning his head as he scans the crowd. Every so often someone will approach him, offering him a smile or a pat on the back. But none of them are the face he really wants to see. 

Because Finn still hasn’t appeared.

He knows he’s alive. He’d seen him board the Falcon himself. But there’s still a nervous energy in his bones. One that he knows won’t disappear until he sees Finn alive and well in front of him. Until then worry eats at him. Despite knowing that the enemy has been defeated he still can't help but worry that something has happened.

“Looking for someone?” Zorii's voice breaks Poe out his thoughts. "Maybe your lover?"

Poe's face scrunches up at the use of the word. "What?"

"Don't try and act like you don't know who I'm talking about, Poe Dameron," Zorii says. "There's only one person you thought of when I said lover, whether you want to admit it or not."

Poe deflates. She really is too good at reading him. That or he's been obvious about his feelings for Finn. 

"He's not my lover," Poe says. 

"But you want him to be," she says. "The question is, why haven't you done something about it?"

"We're friends." It sounds like a weak excuse, he knows, but it's the truth. He values his friendship with Finn and hadn't wanted to risk it. "I can't lose him."

"I'll tell you something," Zorii says, leaning in closer. "That man looks at you about as much as you look at him, and there's a lot more than friendship in both of those looks. So stop making excuses and go get him."

"But he's not even here," Poe argues. 

Zorii grabs his shoulders and turns him around, pointing across the field. 

Poe sees him then. He’s standing with his back to him, talking to Rose. Rose says something to him and nods her head towards Poe, causing Finn to turn. When his gaze lands on Poe he smiles, and Poe can't help but smile back. An easy and familiar reaction at the sight of his friends happiness.

He's moving before he can even think about it, his legs carrying him towards Finn in a run. Finn moves towards him too. It probably only takes seconds before they reach each other but to Poe it feels like so much longer. 

But then they're meeting in the middle, crashing into each other with enough force that they stumble, barely stopping themselves from falling. Poe wraps his arms tightly around his shoulders and tucks his face against his neck as Finn hugs him back just as tightly. 

"I'm glad you're okay," he whispers, not missing the way Finn seems to shiver in his arms. He squeezes the back of his neck, in reassurance to both himself and Finn. "For a moment there I was afraid I was going to lose you, buddy."

He has a flash of the ship exploding in the sky and Finn still on it and shudders. There really were too many close calls tonight. For all of them. 

"I know," Finn says. "So was I. But I… we were doing what had to be done."

"I would criticize you for being so reckless," Poe qsays, finally pulling back to look at him. 

Finn shakes his head, an amused smile on his. "It would be funny coming from you considering how many times you've almost sacrificed yourself."

" _Almost,_ " Poe emphasizes. "That's an important word there."

"But you didn't know it was going to be an almost," Finn points out.

"Neither did you."

"No I suppose I didn't," Finn sighs. "I just knew I had to give you all any shot I could of winning."

"You did a damn good job out there, General," Poe says. "I am glad you made it out. I…" he stops, Zorii's words playing in his head. They both almost died today, like they have so many times before. But they made it out. The war is over. This is there chance. 

"You what?" Finn prompts at Poe's silence.

"I love you." 

The words come out surprisingly easy. If Finn is surprised to hear them, he doesn't show it. His smile softens as his hand squeezes Poe's hip. "I love you too. You did kind of beat me to it. I spent most of the flight back driving Lando crazy because I could not stop worrying about you and how I needed to tell you. And…"

Poe kisses him. A sense of rightness settles over him when their lips meet, even if it is briefly. 

"Sorry to cut you off, buddy," Poe says. "I guess after all this time I couldn't wait any longer."

It's true. He doesn't admit out loud that Finn had looked so cute while he was rambling that Poe had only been able to think about kissing him. It's not the first time he's thought about it, but it's the first time he realized he could actually do it. 

"There is nothing to apologize for," Finn says. "In fact," he uses his hands on Poe's hips to draw him closer. "I wouldn't mind if you did it again."

"Are you asking me to kiss you, General?" Poe asks, half teasing. 

Finn smiles, "Yes, General, I am."

Who is Poe to say no to that? So in the midst of all the chaos and celebrations Poe kisses Finn again. Properly this time. Pouring all his too long repressed feelings into the kiss. 

It's perfect, standing here with Finn, knowing they're both safe and alive. There will be a time to mourn those they've lost, but for now they allow themselves this moment of happiness. It's what they all need in the aftermath of war. A reminder of what they still have. Each other. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/comments make my day ♥  
> [My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
